Strawberry Sweets slowly blooming
by jonas-kaulitz
Summary: This story is about school and stuffs like that. i thinks it's kinda romance too. Characters of the story are Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuuri, Nakajima Yuto, some other Hey Say JUMP members with Shida Misako and Akanishi Aya which are fictional characters.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1:~

Ryosuke's POV:

I couldn't concentrate on what I was watching. I just stared at the screen blankly. When the clock's hand strikes at 7:30, I run excitedly aiming for the stairs.

"Ryo-chan?"

I stopped automatically at the bottom of the stairs facing my okaasan (mother), who had just finish washing the dishes.

"huh?"

"You're going to the bed at this early hour?"

"nnn---," I nodded.

"Heeh~?! Don't tell me your excited for school tomorrow?" Ryoko-nee said in shock.

"Hai! It's my first time in high school anyway so ja (bye)! No disturbing, ok?!"

"Weird…" I heard her say as I turn to leave them.

When I finally reach my room I felt guiltiness all over me. Being excited for tomorrow was not really the reason. I'm excited for tonight! This will be the best night ever1 going to Arashi's concert is way too cool, right?!

I turned the lights on as I push my guiltiness away. _Gomen nasai_ (I'm sorry). _I'll explain later if you found out. *_evil smile_*_

I got change and break out of the house using my room's window. The tree beside it was useful too.

"Sugoi! (Wow/amazing) I executed that perfectly eh~?" I whispered as I settle to the ground. I got my bicycle and darted to the concert venue.

_Chotto matte! Nanji desu ka? _(wait a minute! What time is it?) _Masaka _(it can't be). _It's only 7:46? Was I that much excited to change in such time? The concert will start at 9:30 so I still have at least 2 hours to waste.------- Aha! I'll go check on Misa-chan. I bet she's as hyper as I am. _

I started to dash on the opposite direction. Her house is just two blocks away from mine so it won't be a long ride. I took out the two tickets from my pocket. It was a gift from my ojisan (grandpa) in Tokyo. He ask me what I want since I am about to enter high school. I told him what I want and it was a secret from my family. He sent me two tickets with a letter saying, "For you and your girlfriend. Congratulations! Enjoy!"

Since I don't have a girlfriend and I don't know anyone, except for Misa, who is an Arashi's die hard fan too. So I settled on asking her to come with me even though we don't get along well. In my surprise, she didn't hesitate. _Who wouldn't, right?_

It was around 8:00 when I got to Misa's house. _Nani~?!_ (what) Why is her room dark? _Mou_ (geez)_… better check her first._

There was a ladder beside her dark window (_sugoi! She's ready.._). I climb and settled on her room. _It's pretty dark here. Why won't she get herself a lamp? _ I got out my cellphone and use its light to find the switch. As expected it's beside the door. I turn it on and _ooohh~. There she is.. Sleeping……… nani?! Nani?! Nande?!_ _Why is she sleeping?! And.. she's still on her pj! Nan---._

"Who's there?" she uttered.

_Oooww---she's awake after all, _"Yamad---"

"Inoo-kun?"

_What is she talking about? Inoo-kun? _ I look at her again. It's confirmed. She's talking in her sleep. *evil smile* _I'll listen to her for a bit. Maybe something interesting may come out._

Misako's POV:

_Where is this place? Where am I? Why am I surrounded with grasses? Flowers? And—nani?! White clouds? Am I in heaven?--- I AM DEAD?! _

"Iie~!!!!!" (no) I started to cry, " I want to go home."

*step, step, step, step, step and----*

"Who's there?"

The person held my shoulder. I shuddered. _Shit! I'm dead._

"Oi, " he said.

_He's voice is kinda familiar? This voice? Where did I hear it before?..........--------------- "Inoo-senpai?!"_

"Hai! It's me, Misa-chan," he console, smiling at me as I turn to face him.

_Kuso! _(bloody hell) _I'm really in heaven! Hallelujah!_

" Anoo.. how'd you know my name?" I asked in surprise to hear him say my name since he never looked at me nor don't know me even though we used to go on the same school last middle school.

He grimaced.

_Baka! _(idiot) _what a stupid question!, _ "a-ano.. That's not---"

He smiles. "How couldn't I know such a cute girl? Misa-chan kawaii, ne~? ( Misa-chan is cute, right?)"

I blushed.

Without hesitation, he caught my chin and look deeply into my eyes. The temperature rise and it felt like my body's gonna melt. He slowly leans towards me. He closed his eyes as I close mine. I can feel his breath on my face, it felt so real.. so.. so real. He moved his lips towards mine and slowly.. slowly.. slowly.. closer.. closer.. clo----

"Misa-chan?"

"Nani?" I ask slowly opening my eyes. Instead of my Inoo-kun's beautiful face, I was staring closely at Yama-chan's innocent looking face. _Nani? Why is he here instead of Inoo-kun? I thought I was in heaven? Did kamisama (God) realize that I had lots of sins and send me to hell with this guy? _ I blinked.

"Misa-chan.. come back to reality."

_Huh? _ I looked around. I am in my room, my bed. _WAS IT ALL A DREAM??! _ _And--- and--- why is this guy here??! At this close range?! Nani?! Nani?!_

In my panic, I raised my body and 'BANG!' (that was the sound of our heads' collision).

" Ite-te-te-te-te-te.." I cried.

" Itai!" Yama-chan held his forehead in pain.

I lay back to bed.

"Oi. What are you still doing?"

" Going back to sleep," I cuddled my pillow.

" Huh? Nande?! Nande?!"

" 'Coz I haven't got my kiss y---" I stopped realizing what I've been saying.

He grin.

_Shoot! _ I buried my hot face in my pillow.

" As, soo desu ka (oh, I see)," he said trying not to laugh.

I sighed. "If you want to laugh, just laugh."

"Ahaha..hahaha..hahaha..arigato ne!..hahaha.."

"AHO!(asshole) I glared.

" But anyway, " he seriously said, " have you forgotten?"

" About what?"

" I thought so," he sighed bringing out the two tickets, " Arashi's concert?"

"Shoot! Nanji desu ka? Iie, I didn't forgot.. uh-oh just now. Demo(but) 8:00?! A-ano.. matte! Chotto matte! Need to change first!" I jump to my feet and run to the bathroom.

I heard him chuckle, "haayy Misa-chan."

"Urasai!(shut up)"

I brushed my teeth as fast as I could while the little devil wait outside. I strip, double check if the door was lock (it was..) and step inside the shower. After a few minutes, I dried myself up and rapped myself with the towel.

Suddenly, I heard a knock from my room's door, "Misa-chan?"

_Mom? _I panicked. _Yama-chan hide! _I opened the shower's door and there he stood.

"Your mom's calling you," he whispered with a gulp.

" Misa-chan?"

" Hai.. matte! I'm in the shower," I called back to her as I pulled Yama-chan inside. " Wait here. I'll handle this—" I paused. "Oi," I waved my hands in front of his face. _Frozen? _"What are you lookin' at?"

"Ah.. ahaha.. a-anoo.." he's eyes turn to the ceiling, "anoo.. betsuni. (nothing)"

I raised an eyebrow, "ok then. I'll get the door. Stay put."

" Nani?" I ask my mom when I opened the door.

"I was just checking you since you went to your room early this time."

"nnnn.." I nod, "I'm kinda excited for tomorrow so I decided to sleep a little early and I just cleaned myself up."

" Alright then. Sleep tight. Oyasuminasai. (goodnight)"

" Hai.. oyasumi.." I said as I close the door.

I waited for a second and went back to where Yama-chan is. "The coast is clear.. Anyway stay here for a bit. I have to change, " I said peeping on the door.

"Ah-uhmm… sure,"

"Ne? What's wrong? You look sick."

"Iie. Betsuni.."

"Alright. No peeping ok?" I teased.

He look at me defensively, " Huh? Why should I----"

I laughed and close the door before he could finish his sentence.

Ryosuke's POV:

"What an annoying girl.. Why should I peep on her? As if there's something I shouldn't see.." I told myself after she closed the door.. _matte! There is! _I gasp as I remember the earlier scene, when I couldn't get my eyes off here chest. _When did that appear? And since when did she have those curves? ----baka! What am I thinking?! Why am I wondering about those things? Aho! Baka!_

I argued with myself for a moment and decided as if nothing happened. I convinced myself that what am I feeling right now is just a part of puberty, not an ecchi (pervert) thing. After a few minutes of calming myself, the door opened and there she is. I gasped.

"Nani?" she asks in confusion without dropping her smile.

"Ah-uh.. ikuzo? (let's go)"

Her smile widen, " Hai! Ikozu!"

"Yoush!(alright let's go)," I said stamping out of the bathroom to the window where I broke in earlier. I went down first followed by her. When my feet were fixed on the ground, I look up at Misa, she was still half way, "Oi faster. I'll help you down." I held my hand.

"I can manage it," she said continuing to go down.

"huh---"

She landed on her feet and bragged, "see~."

I smirk, "Anyone could do that."

"Yeah! Without your help, right?" she said with her silly smile.

"Mou.. you annoys me.."

"Well that's fair enough. I feel the same way as you are."

"Honto ni? (really)" I teased.

"Honto (yeah)."

I walk to my bike and continued, " Shinpai shinaide (don't worry), I'll make that feeling last."

She raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"Oh that--- I was talking about your dream," her eyes pop out but I continued, "what was his name again? Ano--- ow yeah! Inoo-kun~! Aahh—the basketball dude. You we're dreaming about him kissing you, ne? Did I get it right?"

When I finally look at her, her was bowed down and black aura is coming out of her body.

_Kowai. _(Scary)

"Oi.. y-you're scaring me, Misa-chan."

She walked toward me like a ghost, I stepped back a few pace. I froze when she finally got close enough from me… But suddenly, she put her palms together in front of her face, closed her eyes and begged, "onegaishimasu! (please)"

"Huh~!?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this! Please.. Please.."

I chuckled. _So that guy Is her weakness, huh. Omoshiroi _(interesting)_!_

" Nnn.." I nodded.

" Honto ni?"

"Hai.." I nod for the second time.

"Yama-chan! Arigato gozaimasu (thank you)!"

"Yare..yare..( well, well) in one condition."

"Huh? Nande~?! Y-yukkuri hanashi te (speak slowly)."

"I said in oone—con—di—tion."

She froze.

"It's alright. I think that guy has the same school as ours and—how many students so I know----"

"C-chotto matte kudasai! (Please wait a moment). I'll do anything."

"Alright. This is just an easy job anyway—matte! It's not even a job. You just have to buy me a whole cake tomorrow." I jump up on my bicycle.

"How much is that thing?" she said mentally calculating.

"Etoo.. Just be ready, ne?" I smiled, " Ikuzo!"

" Ahh matte!—ano.. my bike's in the garage and the garage was already closed and the key is with my ottosan(dad) so—"

"Baka! Why didn't you have it earlier?"  
" I know, that was my plan after I get some sleep but then I over slept—"

"Hai.. hai.. hai.. I got it already. Jump on," I tapped my bicycle's back.

"H—arigato," she said pouting.

"Are you really thankful? At least act like one."

"Hai..hai.." she said getting on the bike.

We started to move. The cool night wind breezes past my face. _Aaahh—it makes me feel comfortable. _I look at the creature behind me who still secretes black aura. _Kowai._

Then, I noticed how she sits. We were sitting back-to-back, her legs are wide open and her hands were between her legs. "Ne? Why don't you sit like a girl?"

"I'm in my jeans anyway and I'm comfortable this way than sitting side ways.. Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't care. I'm just suggesting maybe Inoo-kun~ like a girl with a girly aura," I teased looking back at her. I smiled but then she turned her head slowly. Her eyes were so scary. I shuddered and quickly turned my head on the road.

Misako's POV:

I feel so doomed. First, he knows about my dream.. About Inoo-kun! And now I'm sitting next to him, on his bike! Urg!

"Ne Misa-chan.. we're here!" he exclaimed as the bike stopped.

_Thank goodness we're finally here. Arashi here we come~!!!_

"Yoush!" I said with an air punch, "Ikimasho! Hayaku! (Let's go! Quick)"

"Huh~?"

"Nande?!"

"You sure have fast recovery."

I fake a laugh, "Arashi's worth it, right?"

"You said it, "he sais as he shot me with his gun-hands. " I'll raise you to the entrance!"

He run.

I started to run too. I can't lose.

"Oi Yama-chan! It's Arashi~!" I shouted at him.

"Doko? (Where)" he stop to look around.

I passed by him and said, "kidding~!"

I was out of breath when I reached the entrance, followed by him. I laughed, "I won!"

"You cheated," he reminded me.

"iie.. It's because your stupid.."

"Nani? Mo ichido itte (say it again).."

"Nande desu ka?(why)," I fold my hands.

"Ah, so.. Cake doubled!"

My mouth dropped open, "Heh~?! I'll be poor by then."

"Your fault," he said avoiding my eyes.

"Oni! (Demon)"

He smiled in contentment, " Aah—I just remembered.. Where's the tickets?"

I watch him as he search his pocket then the other one and the other one and the other and the other. His hands switch on searching his jacket's pockets. "Doko desu ka?(where is it?)" he whispered to himself but enough for me to hear.

"What do you mean by 'where is it'?"

"I mean it's gone! The tickets are not here!"

"S-search it again! Maybe it's there somewhere!"

"I'm sure I put it here.. i-in my right side pocket..""

I calmed down and try to think of something, "—nanji desu ka?"

"9.. nande?"

"Yoush! I'll get it back in no time.. Maybe it flew along the way or dropped in my house," I run to his bike.

"Chotto matte!" he yelled but I didn't stop. _This is for Arashi. I can't just let go of this experience. I'll sure regret it my whole life. _I jump on to the bike and dash away.

"Matte Misa-chan!"

I look back and yelled, "just wait here, will you.. I'll get it back!"

Ryosuke's POV:

She really left huh.. demo—she's the girl right and I'm the guy. And because I'm the guy, I should the one who dashed off first.. _YOU BAKA! What are you still doing here then? _I walked back-and-forth in search of a transporter or something like that. I spotted a bike. _Lucky me._

"Who ever owns this.. SUMIMASEN (sorry) and ARIGATO!"

I catch up with her half way. If I didn't call her attention, she won't even look back nor slow down.

"Yama-chan?"  
"Hai.. Surprise?" our bikes now are side-by-side.

She smirk, "whatever.. Why are you here? Didn't I told you to wait."

"I'm the guy.. I should be in charge."

She look confused, "gender doesn't matter but the tickets matter, ne~?"

"Right. Demo—arigato ne.. And gomena. It was my entire fault," I said in shame.

She giggled, "are you blushing?"

I hid my face, "Iie.. I'm not!"

"Yes you are," she teased, " but anyway don't take all the blame, really. Merely an accident."

I didn't say anything I was looking at her kawaii smiling face. _If she smiles and acts like this all the time, I would have fallen for her a long time ago. But that would be a laughing matter, right?_

"If you don't like to be late for the concert should we go faster than this?" she interrupted my thoughts and declared, "I'll race you to my house!"

_This girl really is weird. For a moment, she annoys me and was surrounded by gloominess. But for the next moment, she smiles and makes her surrounding cheerful. So weird._

We reached her house ad immediately search for the tickets. I went to her room while she searches their lawn.

"Ne.. ne.. Yama-chan!" I heard her call in a low voice. "I got it! Come down, now!"

"Where'd you find it?" I ask after I got down.

"Doesn't matter. Ikimasho!" she placed the tickets on her purse which I didn't notice until now. We run to the bikes and speed away.

When the venue was on the site, I felt relieved. But when I saw the entrance was about to close. I gasped, its 9:30. I look at Misa-chan and nod.. "Let's hurry!"

"Matte!"

"Chotto matte kudasai!"

We we're yelling at the top of ours lungs and finally one of the stuffs turn our way, "Hayaku!(quick)"

HALLELUJIA!

Misako's POV:

"Sugio!(cool) we made it!" I exclaimed when we entered the stadium.

"Yeah! All thanks to those guys at the entrance."

I stopped to look at the crowd, "Yikes! How could we find a place to watch with this entire people? Ow—I hate crowd!"

Yama-chan held my wrist and smile brilliantly, "Leave it to me, Misa-chan!"

We run to the crowd and he start to struggle between every person he pass by. And he looks like he's enjoying it. I bowed my head in humiliation. _Yamada.. YOU BAKA!"_

After a few minutes he finally stops, "This is our place!"

"Sugio Yama-chan!" I blinked a few times.. I find myself staring directly at the stage.

"I bought the tickets for the front row. Don't you think that's kakoi (cool)?!"

"Sukoshi (a little).." I lied.

"Yeah right. I can see through your eyes. It's saying 'YES, BIG TIME'!"

Suddenly, the lights went off and the crowd went wild. _ This is what I've been waiting for!_


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2:~

NAMIMORI GAKUEN HIGH SCHOOL (First day high)

Misako's POV:

I walk through the school gate feeling sleepy. I couldn't even walk straight and my eyes felt like they would close anytime. _My head and body would break down if_—

"Ohayo(morning) Misa-chan!' a cheerful voice called out.

My eyes were still half close when I look at the person, "Yama-chan?"

My eyes entirely closed, not because I'm sleepy but because his shinning! He's gleaming! Glowing! Glistering! Glittering—"Stop beaming! It's hurting my eyes!' I begged.

"Huh?! Nani?!" his smile turn in confusion.

I sighed in relief, "Thanks for turning off you're your light."

"Hallucinating?" he threw his hands on my shoulders, "MISA COME BACK TO REALITY! HAYAKU!"

My eyes pop out. _Being this close to him feels awkward. _I broke free from him. " I guess so ahh—I have to find my classroom soon. I have to take a little nap." I walked fast.

"Ne chotto! Nande?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about the concert and look—look at my eye bugs. I haven't got enough sleep."

"Yeah. You look disgusting."

"Too straight forward," I whispered to myself.

"Aahh—by the way, it's a must to attend the welcoming ceremony."

_Why do I have to suffer???_

"Ohayo Misa-chan!" three joyful voices greeted, "Oh—ohayo Yama-chan!"

I screamed and covered my eyes, "Stop dazzling all of you! Aya-chan! Yuto! Chii~! Turn off your body built in lights!"

"She's hallucinating. She didn't have much sleep," Yama-chan nudge me.

I sighed and drop my hands, "Arigato."

There was an eerie silence as the three look at me in horror.

"W-what happened to you?" Yuto stammered.

"M-misa-chan?" Chinen look at me in disbelief.

"Eehh~!! Ne Misa-chan? Daijyobu des ka? (are you alright?)" Aya-chan run to me shaking my shoulders, "We've been best friends ever since the third grade and it's my first time seeing you look so messed up. Your fair skin looks so pale this time. And your lips look so dry. *_El niño?* _A-and your hair? What happened? Did you brush it? *_Nope, I forgot* _And oh—your eyes grew some eye bugs! Are you suffering insomnia right now? Did you know that beauty _is—*should we fast forward this nonsense? It's kinda long— …… * _—I couldn't bear to look at my best friend in this condition!"

No one moved. No one talked. _We weren't expecting her beauty speech. Again. _All mouths dropped.

"A-ano.. last night was the only night I didn't sleep a-and I didn't have enough energy to even—"

"Chotto matte! You didn't sleep last night and your energy is—" she gasped and turn her furious face to Yama-chan, "What did you do to her? I know you were with her last night! Misa-chan is just a fragile little girl and you—you monster!"

"Huh?! Na-nani?!" Yama-chan stuttered.

"Eeh~!" Yuto cried.

"Y-you—y-you what?!" Chinen shouted.

Things started to get clear now. I knew these guys for so long, how could I forget that they jump in conclusions? I sighed and shouted, "MINNA! (everyone)"

They all look at me including some students who were just passing by. "Ohayo.. continue walking please.." then to the three idiots, "I went home immediately to our house and so as Yama-chan! So stop thinking about unnecessary things! And! I couldn't sleep last night because of thinking about how fun was the concert was! Get it?!"

"As, soo desu ka."

"Baka," I whispered to myself.

"That settles it then! Thanks to you Misa-chan.. Yama-chan got his life back—ikimasho!" Aya pulled my hand and run.

"W-where to?"

"To get your youth back. You look just like obachan (grandma) right now," she winked.

I look at her in shock. _Do I really look like a mess?_

We were almost out of breath when we finally reach the lavatory. I faced the mirror and screamed, "T-there's an old hag in the mirror!" I pointed at the scary image, "A-and it's copying me. Aya-chan I'm scared!"

She frowned, "BAKA! That is you."

"Atashi (me)?!—heeh~! I NEVER IMAGINE I WOULD LOOK LIKE THIS. It's kinda creepy," I calmly poke my face, "well it's fine. Maybe I should try scaring people ne, Aya-chan?"

I turned to her and froze. She looks harmful and scarier than me. Flames of anger are coming out of her body. "Do you think Inoo-senpai would fall for you looking like this?!' she yelled at me as if she was possessed by an evil spirit.

"Iie.. what should I do then," I seriously said.

"That's the spirit! Yare (well).. Just live it to me."

Ryosuke's POV:

Mou.. Where have those two gone? The program already started and those two aren't here yet. Didn't I tell her it's a must?

Chinen, who was standing in front of me, turn to say, "Ne Yama-chan? Where do you think those two gone? They'll be in trouble."

I dragged my shoulders up. I remembered what the head teacher just told us, "You should suffer the consequences of being late." I shivered from the thought of his face. "I don't know either. Demo.. I'm kinda afraid for them."

"Hai.. Ore mo (me too).."

"Oi," Yuto whispered behind me, "They're here."

I look back and was looking for an obachan look-a-like girl but all I found was a girl with her black hair fixed in a ponytail, pinkish white face and a pair of lovely eyes. I was lost in my thoughts when I realized I wasn't the only one who was looking at Misa, everyone is looking at her and Aya! It was when I heard the head teacher say, "This is a good example of being late. I should be the one who'll punish you and it wouldn't be easy but since it's your first day, it's up to your homeroom teacher." He smiled as if he wasn't threatening.

I observe Aya and Misa's face as they line up with us, there's no sign of anxiousness.

"Ne? Where have the two of you gone? You got me worried there," Chinen pouted.

"Gomena Chinen-kun," they sweetly replied. _They've been always like this when it comes to the little kawaii Chinen. I kinda know how they felt though._

"I was just helping Misa-chan to get herself back, ne?Misa?"

"Hai.. She has a pair of magical hands."

Yuto and Chinen nodded looking at the transformation. I nod too.

Both Yuto and Chinen's hands flew to my forehead.

"Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" Chinen panicked.

"You nodded! Does that mean you agree that she looks kawaii?!" Yuto exclaimed.

"Is that a big deal?" I ask innocently.

"All this years, it's the only time hearing you praise her like that," Aya said with teary eyes.

Misa laughed as if I told a joke, "Stop being comic everyone! I got it okay! Yama-chan your joking, right?!!"

All look at her in surprise (Aya was glaring I mean).

"Ahaha.. r-right.." I lied. _No I wasn't joking you idiot. After I compliment her she thought it was all a funny? How can anybody this thick-headed? And it was even my precious first time telling a girl she's cute._

Suddenly, I heard the head teacher cleared his throat on the mic, "Those five students from class 1-B, who were chit chatting all this time. Would you please be quiet just for a moment please?" he smiled at our direction and some student turned our way.

I lowered my head and peek on my companions and—they were doing the same.

Misako's POV:

The first class was quiet a mess. First, I was placed at the back beside the only guy I got irritated in my entire life, Yamada Ryosuke. Second, when I finally got a little nap someone woke me up by saying, "Ne, Inoo-senpai's here." With my instinct I jump up saying, "DOKO?!" Everyone look at me as if I'm an alien while the little devil beside me laughed to himself. Third, Kota-sensei—our homeroom teacher and a neighbor of mine—randomly chose a male class representative and it was the last guy on his list, Yamada. I tapped his back as if consoling and it caught Mr. Kota's attention, "And YOU Misa-chan is the female class representative!"

Yama-chan and I exchange a shock look.

Even without looking at Yuto, Chinen and Aya I know they're laughing. Who wouldn't laugh at this coincidence? This will be the fourth year I will be a class rep with him. Oh—was I really that unlucky? How unfortunate of me.

Aya and I were told to meet Kota-sensei in his faculty room during the lunch break for our sentence and so we came. We were told to bring his things to his next class, 2-D.

"Go in first," Aya said as we reach 2-D's classroom.

I rolled my eyes and slowly open the door, "Anoo.. Sumimase—" I froze. I was struck by the noise, boys playing around like animals. _A zoo?_

Suddenly, an unidentified object came flying to my side and landed on Aya's feet. I immediately close the door. _A shoe? Why would someone's shoe come flying all the way here?_

"Go in first," I begged.

"Iie. You first."

"Come on.."

"Iie," she folded her hand. _I hate this stubborn girl._

I sighed and turn to the door.

"Ganbatte kudasai Misa-chan!"

"Yoush!" I gathered all my strength and for the second time open the door, "Anoo.. sumimase—". This time it wasn't the noise that struck me, it's the other way around. They sat properly with their best disgusting smiles, "KONICHIWA~!"

Aya and I greeted them back and completed our task.

"Anoo.. chotto matte! Eto—you're our kohais(under classmen), right?" a guy stood up as we turn to leave.

We turned to him. He beamed at us. The first thing I notice were his cute chubby chicks that makes him so cute. But I wasn't focus on him; my spotlight is on the guy beside him…my Inoo-kun! My surroundings turn mute as I settle to my world with him, until I felt a nudge, "Oi."

"Anata-no namae wa?(what's your name?)" the guy repeated.

"A-ano.. Shida Misako desu."

"Akanishi Aya desu."

"Kawaii~!" the class cried out.

"Eto.. anata wa?(and you?)" Aya-chan asked the same guy.

I turn to her in astonishment, _did she just flirt him?_

"Oohh~" all react.

"Way to go Dai-chan!"

He cleared his throat and loosened his tie, "Arioka Diaki desu."

Suddenly, they were all blurting out their names, phone numbers and home addresses all at once. _I didn't catch a single thing and I don't plan to._

"Oi," Inoo-kun stood up and all were quiet, "What are you all being noisy about? I though you'd behave properly in front of them?"

"No way would Dia-chan be the only one who'll get himself a kawaii kahoi," someone complained.

He ignored him and winked at us, "Kei Inoo desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu (pleased to meet you)!"

"Hai! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" I felt cupid's arrow struck my heart.

The door opened and there stood Kota-sensei holding a shoe, "Oi, stop harassing them. By the way whose shoe is this?"  
Someone raised his hand as the class started to protest but he turn to us, "You way go now. Arigato ne?"

"Hai. Do itashi mashite! (you're welcome),"Aya said as we exit.

_Man. I'm in love._

Ryosuke's POV:

I slid out my desk and stretch my arms. _Yoush! Class is over at last!_

"Yo Yama-chan!" Misa waved at me cheerfully.

"This is a good day for us to hang out, right?" Aya said with a dreamy face as they approach me. _Huh? Is it just me or did this two got a little friendly on me? _I threw a doubtful look at Yuto and Chinen. They shook their heads side-by-side.

"Oi.. what is it you want?" I asked.

"Iie.. betsuni.." Misa smiled ridiculously.

"Daijyobu ka?"  
"Hai.. daijyobu desu!" Aya said as she cling to the nearest guy beside her, poor Yuto.

Misa grab my wrist and Chinen's hand, "Ikimasho! Let's run towards the sunset!"

"Heeh~! Stop saying weird things.—Oi, have you forgot my cake?" I reminded her.

"Ah! Iie.. two right?"

"Make it one—for my pay back yesterday."

"What about yesterday?" she innocently asked.

"Ah—ah—ano.. iie.. betsuni." _She seemed to forgot.. dashing off in the middle of the night all by herself just to save the tickets that I lost –plus she even told me it wasn't my fault. Man! She really needs some serious curing._

"E-eto Misa-chan," Chinen said with his can't-resist-to-say-yes eyes, "Can I have the other cake then?"

"Hai! Chinen-kun!"

"Yay! Arigato Misa-chan!"

"Ne. Who would buy mine then?" Yuto protested.

In my shock, Aya volunteered herself.

Yuto threw his hand over his lips, "Honto ni, Aya-chan?"

"Hai! Yuto-kun!

_This is really getting over board. Who did this to them?—should I thank him later. Haha._

-Takada's Cake Shop-

"Ne? Have you decided which club are you into?" I ask everyone around the table while we waited for someone to get our orders.

"Hai! I'm gonna join the drama club," Yuto said leaning his face with both hands on the table.

"Gymnastics for me!" Chinen declared.

"I'll be joining the fashion club. Yama-chan and Misa-chan will be my models!" Aya said unable to control her enthusiasm.

"Iie kekko desu (no, thank you)," I said.

"Uniterested," Misa said as expected.

"Urg! Shiine (die)!" Aya cursed.

"A-anoo.. by the way how about you two? What club?" Yuto said changing the subject before it goes somewhere else.

"Soccer," I told them.

Misa put a finger on her temple as if thinking hard, "Undecided."

"Huh? Nande?"

"Shirimasen (I don't know)," she said dragging her shoulders up.

"Then why don't try the drama club? You always get the lead role with Yama-chan when we were in the middle school," Yuto suggested chuckling.

With an annoyed voice she said, "That's because you always vote as in."

"Then how 'bout gymnastics?" Chinen exclaimed.

Misa smiled and with a soft voice, said, "That's a great idea but see a have rigid bones."

"But you can dance, right?" I but in.

"But dancing is different from gymnastics. Only Chinen can do both," she pointed out.

"Then the fashion club is it. That way you won't be able to say no to me," _Aya recovered fast eh?_

"In your dreams!" Misa said.

"Etoo.. basketball sounds fun, right? Misa-chan?" I teased.

She glared, "Shuddup!*in English*"

Normal POV:

The five of them turn their attention to the waitress, "A-anoo.. what's your order please?"

"Hai! Strawberry cake and strawberry shake please!" both Ryosuke and Misa cried.

"WHY ARE YOU COPYING ME?!" Misa argued.

"IIE! THAT'S MY ORDER TOO! MAYBE IT WAS YOU WHO WAS COPYING ME!" Ryosuke protested. They glowered at each other.

"Aha-anoo.. don't mind them. That's normal for them," Aya said getting the girl's attention, "You look really familiar. Have we met before?"

"Hai. I'm Haruka, your classmate."

"Hee~! The one with the glasses?" Chinen asked in amazement

"Hai. But I don't wear it at work," she said timidly.

"Haru-chan?!!" Yuto jump on his feet as if he just won a trip to heaven.

Haruka smiled, "Hai. Yuto-kun ne?"

"Nnn.." he nod grinning, "So do you work here often?"

"Hai. It's my part time job. But free on Sundays ."

The two continued to talk while Aya nudge Chinen, "Ne, where did those vigor came from?"

"Can't you tell? He acts like this whenever he's talking to a girl he likes?" Chinen whispered back. "Didn't he tell you that a girl with glasses makes his heart skip a bit?"

"As, soo desu ka."

"By the way what's your order?" Haruka put in.

"Chocolate Hazelnut!" Aya applaud, "and ice tea please."

"Milk chocolate and a hot choco!" Chinen cheered.

"Cherry~" Yuto said, "Great chatting with you anyway."

"My pleasure," Haruka simpered, "because you guys are pretty popular to the freshmen at school."

"Heh? Nande?" Aya but in.

"A-ah-ahehe.. Betsuni! I was talking to myself," she hurried to the counter, "Your orders' coming right up!"

"Eh~? She was already talking to herself in that case?" Aya turned to Yuto.

"Haru-chan, kawaii ne?" he childishly smiled to himself.


End file.
